


A Hunter Proposes to the Ex-Angel

by YoyoDeano



Series: Bam! Went My Heart [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Beaches, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoDeano/pseuds/YoyoDeano
Summary: Jack stood there with a gummy smile “Morning! Have you done it yet?” Dean lifted up his hand “Shh, keep it down. Cas doesn’t know yet.” Jack nodded and whispered “You’re still doing it right? Proposing?”





	A Hunter Proposes to the Ex-Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the previous parts before reading this one!

“Today’s the day”

That was the second thought that Dean had when he first woke up in the morning. First thought being “Goddamnit Cas, you left the blinds open.” Dean stumbled out of the motel bed to blindly shut the curtains, dimming the morning light to something more suitable for the groggy man.

Dean glanced at the time on his phone. 6:45 a.m. Way too early for anyone but Sam to be awake. Even his early rising partner, Cas. who would be up and about doing his morning routine, was still sleeping soundly in their bed, with his arms tucked under his pillow, his dark brown hairs wild and rulely.

Laying back down in bed, Dean sighed. A nervous breath left him. Unlike his usual anxiety that filled with dread and doubt, this one was anticipation swelling in his gut, he just wanted it to be later in the day already so he could finally do what he came here to do. He told Cas it was for a case but he lied.

He flexed his fingers and kissed Castiel’s shoulder, deciding he was going to wake the older man up to spend some time with him before Jack decided to pound on their door to ask them if they’re awake.

Dean tucked his arm around Cas’ middle and pressed kisses against the tanned skin on the back of the sleeping man’s neck. Groaning, Cas tried to sink further in his pillow and grumbled “Too early.”

Dean chuckled turning Cas’ over and kissing along his jaw. Finding that spot under Cas’ ear, that Dean knew he liked and bit it softly.

“I’m sleeping.” Cas said sounding like he ate gravel for breakfast.

“You don't sound asleep”

Cas opened his eyes with a frown across his lips. Dean guessed Cas was trying to look intimidating but the sleepy eyes and tousled hair just made him seem like he was pouting more than anything. Dean kissed his cheek before leaning down and doing the same to Cas’ collarbone.

“You’re affectionate this morning.”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“No” Castiel moaned when Dean’s mouth connected with his nipple “Just an observation.”

It wouldn't be a lie that Dean was trying to arouse Castiel just for the sake of pleasuring his partner. But he was mostly doing it to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach. Cas didn't seem to notice the tiny shake in Dean's hands when grabbed Castiel's thick thighs, pulling the man over top of him. The solid weight of Cas’ body, settled the nervous flutter in Dean’s stomach.

“Is there a reason why your awake so early?” Cas inquired, assuming Dean had a nightmare and just woke his partner up to not feel alone.

Dean hand’s skirted along Castiel’s bare waist “No, I just woke up. Can’t go back to sleep now.” Castiel hummed in response, kissing along the length of Dean’s neck. His morning scruff scratching the hunter’s skin in a way that sent a shiver through his body. “Is there a reason why you woke me up so early?” Cas murmured against freckled skin.

Dean shrugged and tucked his hands into the back Castiel’s pajama bottoms, squeezing the firm flesh underneath. “Has someone ever told you that you have a great ass?” Castiel chuckled, lips skimming Dean’s jaw “I’ve been told.” Dean let his fingers brush across Cas’ rim, pressing very gently but not enough to cause any pain. Castiel sat up on Dean’s hips, rocking on the swelling cock in Dean’s boxers “By you. Almost daily.” he said.

After a five minute search through Dean’s duffle bag, he was guiding Cas onto his stomach and lazily stretching his hole with slick fingers. Cas letting out breathy sighs that Dean’s ears drank up when he sunk into Castiel’s loose and pilant body.

Dean followed the shape of Castiel’s back with rough hands before settling them on Cas’ hips. Cas tucked his arms under his pillow, rocking back and meeting Dean’s thrusts. Cas moaning when Dean made a partially sharp thrust, Dean leaned down and nipped at the shell of his ear “Shh sweetheart, we’ve got neighbors”.

Castiel’s face flushed as he pushed his head into his pillow, stifling any moan that could possibly slip out. Dean kissed any inch of Cas’ skin he could reach, licking and biting at his throat. Trying very hard not to mark up his partner’s flesh, he thought he was a bit too old to hand out hickies but goddamn it did Cas give him the urge to do so. Skin all smooth and sun-kissed, tasting like something Dean can’t put his finger on but it reminds him of the ocean that’s in Cas’ eyes and Dean wanted to drown himself in it.

Cas’ moans were muffled as he jerked his hips when Dean reached underneath his to grab his cock. Grinding back against Dean's thrusts as he came in Dean's fist. Dean shoved his cock deep when he emptied himself inside Cas. Dean pressing tender kisses to Castiel's shoulders as he carefully pulled out his softened cock.

“Be right back, Cas” Dean said, giving one last kiss to Cas’ shoulder blade. Castiel nodded, turning over to lay flat on his back, careful to avoid the mess on the sheets.

When Dean retreated to the bathroom he washed his hands and checked his watch, 7:45 am. Fuck, it's only been an hour? He sighed, there's still so much time between now and when all his planning would come to fruition. It would be a miracle if he didn't yet gray hairs by the end of the night from all the worrying that something was going to go wrong.

After brushing his teeth, Dean grabbed a washcloth and wet it. He walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping down Cas’ stomach. “I can do it” he protested. Dean shook his head “You, relax. You're probably still tired.” Dean moved Cas’ legs to clean his thighs “Did you get to sleep at least somewhat last night?”

Castiel nodded, propping himself up on his elbows “I fell asleep not too much longer after you.”

Dean felt a bit better about waking up Cas earlier. He was having trouble staying asleep, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night, feeling wide awake. Sam had proposed that maybe it was because Cas didn't have a sleep schedule for millions of years, his body might still be adjusting. Even if its been a some time since he became a full-blown human there were just symptoms the ex-angel would just have to live with.

Castiel’s lack of sleep didn't bother him, he liked to wake up early anyway but sometimes after hunts he would just want to sleep but when he would close his eyes, he would only see the back of his eyelids as sleep never came.

Dean chucked the washcloth to a corner of the room where would become their dirty laundry pile. “Sorry, babe. Should've let you sleep a bit longer.” The other man sat up, stretching his arms “It's fine. I slept for more than four hours, as you would say ‘I call that a win’”.

Dean chuckled, getting up and grabbing clothes for the day “Why don't you take the shower first, Cas, I got the sheets this time.” Cas rose from bed, grabbing his own set of clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Pulling off the bed sheets and tossing them aside, Dean grabbed his phone sent a text to Sam.

 _You and the kid awake?_ -Dean

After putting the new bedding down, there was an enthusiastic knock at the door, sounded like the kind Jack would make before entering his room. Dean remembered where he had hidden his gun and answered the door.

Jack stood there with a gummy smile “Morning! Have you done it yet?” Dean lifted up his hand “Shh, keep it down. Cas doesn’t know yet.” Jack nodded and whispered “You’re still doing it right? Proposing?”

It was awkward asking Jack if he was okay if Dean asked Castiel to marry him. Mostly because Jack didn’t know anything about it and after Dean explained what marriage was, Jack had already assumed that they were married. Castiel being one of his father-figures, it would feel wrong not to make sure Jack was alright with the proposal. He was more excited then Dean expected him to be, saying that he was happy as long as they were happy. Sweet kid.

Dean even awkwardly called Claire to make sure it was okay, with Cas once being her father and still kind of is. Dean suspected she wouldn’t give a shit either way, typical teenage behavior, but he still had to ask. Claire wasn't as ecstatic like Jack was but she said congrats and then threatened Dean that she'd kill him if he hurt Cas ever.

At one point Sam jokingly stated that Dean needs to ask God for his hand, Dean drew the line at asking Chuck for permission, even if he was technically Cas’ father. So yeah, if Dean had to have not one but two strange conversations with Castiel’s pseudo-children in order to do this, then it was definitely happening.

“Fuck yeah. We just can’t let Cas know that there isn’t a case here. Got it?”

Jack beamed with a determined look on his face “Got it.”

Cas emerged from the bathroom, dressed and toweling off his hair “Got what?” Dean stammered for a second “Got-” “Breakfast. Sam and I went and grabbed some this morning.” Jack helped. Dean wanted to pat the kid on the back.

Dean grabbed his coat “I'm starving. You comin’, Cas?” Castiel shook his head “No thank you, I'm not hungry at the moment. I'm going to go through the case file again. There isn't much information to go on.”

Okay, maybe Dean felt bad for dragging Cas all the way to South Carolina thinking they were hunting some sort of sea monster. He even printed out fake documents for the “case”. Sure, he could've just told Cas they were taking a family vacation to the beach and Cas would've just went along with it but that would've been just too easy. And Dean is the master at making things complicated for himself.

“You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. I'll bring something back for you to eat later then.” Dean stated. He grabbed his gun from under his pillow and tucked it in his jeans “Lock the door behind me.” Castiel waved his hand and continued his research.

Dean followed Jack out the door, only a few seconds later he heard the deadbolt lock. After a particularly nasty look he received from his motel neighbors smoking outside their room. Dean gave an awkward smile at them as he followed Jack down the open hallway.

It was humid, he forgot how sweltering South Carolina was in the summer. Jack didn't seem to mind, kid barely broke a sweat while Dean already felt like he was melting. But he was blasted with the AC when Jack unlocked his and Sam's door.

Sam was halfway into a breakfast burrito when Dean walked in. Wearing only half of his usual attire and settling for a T-shirt and some jeans.

Dean took a sit at the small table “You know if you didn’t have all that hair, you'd feel 20 degrees cooler.” Sam wiped his fingers on a napkin “Shut up” “- Get me some scissors and your good to go.”

“Ha ha, your very funny. Here's your breakfast, Jerk.”

Dean took the container from Sam and dug in. Stopping when he noticed Jack and Sam staring at him “What?”

“Big day today. You nervous?”

Dean rolled his eyes and took a mouthful of bacon “Lay off, okay? I'm fine. No need to make it a big thing-” Sam snorted “-Sam, I mean it.”

Sam held up his hands “I'm just asking. Not everyday people in our line of work get engaged.”

“He hasn't answered yet. We don't know if he'll say yes.” Dean wiped his mouth with his hand “Besides, when are you finally going to ask Eileen out?”

Sam's cheeks flushed as he frowned “We've been texting.” Dean chuckled with a smug smile, relishing in his brother’s embarrassment “That's not a date.”

“Eileen is that nice deaf lady, right? The one who killed the Banshee you guys told me about?” Jack said.

“Yes” Dean smiled “And Sammy has a little school girl crush on her and won’t ask her out”. Sam grabbed his phone “Fine. You want me to ask her out?” He clicked the button to start a facetime. “I was going to do it when she came back from Ireland but to get you off my bac- Hi Eileen.”

Eileen smiled “Hi Sam.”

Dean shoved some eggs in his mouth “Tell her I said Hey.”

“Dean says Hey” Sam said.

Dean finished up his breakfast, cleaning up his trash, that sinking feeling was worming it’s way back into his gut. That feeling followed Dean as he walked into the bathroom. He gripped the edge of the sink and rubbed his face.

What if Cas says no?

Dean was sure Cas loved him. Despite what his middle-of-the-night thoughts told him, ever since they decided to get together Cas has been very blunt about his feelings towards Dean. Dean didn’t want to assume that just because Castiel was in love with him that he would accept a marriage proposal. Did angels even believe in marriage? Would everything be the same afterwards if Cas rejected him?

Dean sat on the edge of the tub with his face in his hands. Don’t ruin a good thing. You’re going to ruin this like you ruin everything good that’s ever happened to you. Because that’s what you do.

The door opened and Sam walked in “I did it- Dean, what’s wrong?” Dean rose his head from his palm but he didn’t look up at his brother. Sam joined him on the edge of the tub “So you are nervous.”

“Of course, I’m fucking-!” Dean sighed “I’m scared, Sam. I don’t want to fuck this up.” Sam tucked his hair behind his ears “Dean, you’re not going to fuck up. We’ve gone through this plan a hundred ti-”

“-I mean my relationship. What if Cas says no? What if...What if he doesn’t want that kind of thing?”

“And what if he does and you guys get married and live happily ever after till you die grumpy old men together?” Dean opened his mouth but Sam held up his hand to continue “The point is, Dean, you don’t know if you don’t try. And if you don’t try you will always think ‘What if’? So, put on your big boy pants and ask the love of your life to marry you.”

Dean nodded, wiping his hands on his jeans and standing up “You know, you’re smart kid, sometimes.” Sam chuckled “Dude, I’m 36, stop callin’ me a kid.” Dean opened the bathroom door as Sam stood to follow him out “Yeah, yeah. Speaking of kids-” Dean gestured at Jack “Jack, text Cas to grab my duffle bag and get over here.”

Jack grabbed his phone from the charger “On it!”  
\--  
After ten minutes, Cas entered the room, dropping the duffle bag on the table. Dean ruffled through his bag and handed Cas a pair of swimming trunks. “Here, we’re going down to the water.” Sam and Jack were already looking for their own swimwear in their bags

Cas opened the trunks, contorting his face in a confused look “To investigate?”. Grabbing his own pair out, Dean pulled Cas into the bathroom to change clothes “Yeah. Look for evidence and stuff. I was thinking afterwards we all could enjoy the scenery.”

Castiel shrugged off his jeans “Do I wear boxers with these? I’ve never had the opportunity to go swimming whenever I've been at the beach.” Dean was already peeling off his boxers “Christ, no. I mean you could but that’s just uncomfortable for me at least.” Castiel nodded, mimicked Dean as he removed his boxers as well and pulled on his swim trunks. Once Dean was done opened the bathroom door and Sam took his turn changing then Jack.  
\--  
With everybody changed, the all got into the Impala and made their way down to the beach. Pulling the car into the parking lot, Dean fed the meter as Jack got out of the car with Cas’ arm in his hand. Jack yelling as he was tugging Castiel with him “We’re going to find a spot to start!”

Sam grabbed a backpack out the trunk “Okay! Be Careful!” he closed the trunk as him and Dean followed slowly behind. When the pair found Jack and Cas, Jack was trying to convince Castiel to get in the water with him “We will get in the water when we’re done investigating the situation.” Sam laid the backpack down on the sand, pulling out some towels and flattening them out of the ground.

Dean made a sideward glance at Sam “Hey, Cas, Sammy and I got it. Why don’t you take the kid down to the water? Not everyday we get to go to the beach.” Castiel squinted at him, Dean couldn’t tell if he was because the sun was in his eyes or if he was suspicious. “Okay, tell me what you found out when you’re done.”

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek “I will. Have fun. Enjoy the water. Watch out for sharks.”

Jack tensed “There are sharks?”

“No, there isn’t sharks. Dean is messing with you.” Cas said casting a glare Dean’s way.

Sam and Dean began to walk off when Dean turned around “Hey!” Cas was halfway through pulling his shirt off when he turned around, Dean pointed at the bag “Sunscreen!”  
\--  
The brothers figured an hour and a half seemed like a reasonable amount of time to stay away in order to convince Castiel that they were investigating a case. When they came back to where Sam laid out the towels, Castiel was relaxing in the sun, watching Jack play volleyball with some other 20-somethings not too far from their spot.

Dean sat down beside his boyfriend “So, Sammy and I couldn’t find any clues but we did find smoothie place that makes that healthy bullshit Sam likes.” Sam sat down on a towel, slurping on some green concoction. Dean pulled off a tag on a pair of sunglasses and sat them on his face “You know, I’m starting to think this isn’t a case, Cas. Maybe just some dickheads, spreading shit on the internet.”

Castiel sighed “Perhaps you’re right.” Dean rubbed his shoulder in sympathy “Sorry, babe. I mean at least we get to relax at least, you know?” Cas nodded in agreement, Dean smiled “Besides, Jack looks like he’s having fun.” They looked over at Jack playing volleyball, for a second, he looked like a normal person just enjoying himself and making friends. Dean stood up and held out his hands “Wanna go in the water?” Castiel took Dean’s hands and stood up. They asked Sam to join but he said he was content was reading and that he might join them later.

After shrugging off his shirt, Dean followed Cas to the shoreline, where the water lapped around their ankles. Castiel was braver when it came to walking further into the water since he had already been in it earlier, the cold temperature didn’t faze him too much when he stepped away from shore. It took some coaxing but he finally got Dean to follow him till the water swayed around their shoulders, Dean felt goosebumps prickling up on his skin and was slightly jealous of the calm and collected reaction his partner had to the water.

“I must confess something” Cas said, dunking his head back in the water “I haven’t been to the beach since I was a fledgeling.” Dean chuckled “Besides the whole case thing. Are you glad you came?”

“I am. It feels good to relax from time to time. We’ve all been so busy lately with back to back cases. I felt like I was running a marathon but this is nice. Spending time with you and Jack and Sam. I think not having a monster to chase after for once is refreshing.”

“Couldn’t agree more, Cas. Think we all needed a little vacation.”

They tread in the water for a while. Grey clouds began to interrupt the sun as some of the beach goers started packing up their things. Anticipation made Dean step back onto land, he made the excuse that he was going to put on some sunscreen because he felt his shoulders burning. Cas stayed back along the shoreline. Dean’s head telling him to do it now, he approached the towels where Jack had joined Sam “it’s showtime, fellas.” He said, reaching into the backpack and pulling out his wallet and his phone. Dean double checked to make sure all the contents were there and shoved it in his trunk pocket.

Jack and Sam wished him luck as he made his way back over to Castiel. Looking all day dreamy and relaxed by the water like he was made to be by the ocean. Each step Dean took made his heart pound so hard that he could hear it in his ears, his throat felt dry when he stepped up to Castiel. Light-headed, Dean slipped his hand into Cas’ “I’m back.”

“So, Cas...I wanted to talk to you about something.” Cas looked perplexed when he turned to look at Dean. The feeling on eyes on him made Dean uneasy, he knew no one but Cas was looking at him but he couldn’t shake the notion that everyone knew what he was about it do. “Do you think we could go somewhere private for a sec?

Castiel knit together his eyebrows “Of course, Dean, everything okay?” Taking a deep breath Dean let out a shaky “Yeah, Cas” and tugged Castiel’s hand to follow him. He didn’t want this to be a big deal. He didn’t want to get down on one knee in the sand and the whole beach look at him propose to his partner like they were some show to clap for. This was going to be the one and only time Dean was going to do this and he wanted to do it alone. No one else would get look to at him put his heart on the line but the eyes of his lover. And if all goes well, no one else but him would get to see that shy smile Castiel reserves for him.

They walked until it began to gently drizzle out. Dean pulled Cas into a space between two buildings for cover. A small, crowded space as they’re chests were nearly touching. Castiel was giving Dean the same concerned look as before “What’s wrong? Talk to me.” Dean tensed as he put his hands on Castiel’s face and kissed him. Breathing in deeply as if this was the last time he would be able to kiss Cas again. One last kiss just in case this ends badly.  
“I wanted to ask you something. And-And you need to answer honestly, okay? Don’t tell me the answer you think I'd want to hear. Alright?”

Castiel slowly nodded. Worrying was causing a frown to appear on his lips and confusion in his brow. Dean dropped his hands from Castiel’s face to his hands. “Cas, when I say I need you, I don’t just say that because I think saying “I love you” is hard for me say. I mean it is hard for me to say but that’s not the point. When I say I need you, I mean that even after all the shit we’ve been through, all the goodbyes and the fights and the bad times that get so bad that I don’t think I’m getting out alive, you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Dean let go of Cas’ hands and pulled out his wallet, unfolding the leather to pull out a familiar silver ring from the bill-fold. “And I know I can never fully say how much you mean to me so I’m hoping that asking you to marry me is enough.”

Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands grab the hunter’s face to kiss him, murmuring “It’s more than enough.” against his lips. Pulling away briefly, Dean took his partner’s hand and pushed the ring onto his finger before capturing his lips again. It was cold and wet as they kissed but Dean didn’t care as he crowded Cas against the brick wall and slipped his tongue into his fiance’s warm mouth. Sighing contently when Cas tucked his fingers in his wet spiky hair, Dean felt the cold metal of the ring brush against his neck.

A buzzing in his swim trunks made Dean pull away, dropping his head to Cas’ shoulder as he answered “Yeah?”

“Where are you guys? Jack and I are looking all over for you.”

Dean looked around and glancing at a building sign “Sorry, Sammy. We’re by Pearl Avenue.”

“Alright, be there in a sec.”

\---  
It was quiet on the way back to the motel. Not an awkward kind of silence, anybody with eyes could see the dumb smile on Dean’s face no matter how hard he tried to put his calm and collected demeanor. He didn’t even protest to sitting in the back of the Impala where Sam had laid towels down for them to sit on. Cas sensed that Sam and Jack knew what happened when he got into the car, their eyes went straight to his hands when he closed the door.

When they arrived to the motel, they said they’re goodnights. Jack and Sam tired from being in the sand and sun. Dean suggested they stay one more day so they can all walk the boardwalk, Jack stating that he saw a Ferris Wheel he wanted to ride.

Once their motel room closed, Dean felt the chill of being in the rain hit his skin and hurried into the bathroom to get under the hot shower water. Castiel joined Dean a few moments after, kissing Dean’s cold shoulders when he got behind the curtain.

After the sand and rain was washed away, they curled around each other in bed. The weight of the day feeling heavy on their bodies. Dean pressed his chest against Cas’ back and dropped a kiss to his head when he lazily draped an arm around his middle.  
Cas sniffled, still warming up from earlier “If I get sick again. I’m blaming you.” Dean pulled the blankets closer to their bodies “Nagging me already like a true wife would.” Dean felt Castiel’s tired laugh in his chest “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the new part! Comments are welcomed!


End file.
